Zombie
The zombie is a minor antagonist from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. They make their first appearance in Episode 22 of the anime and are actually residents of Shikigami-chou, that have been transformed into Karuma's servants, that no longer have a will of their own. They are return to their original, human selves when Zenki and Chiaki defeat Karuma in Episode 25. The zombies later make a cameo in the first Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, where they serve the ingame counterparts of the Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai"), that were adapted from the manga's Jushi ark (Volume 1-3). In the anime, the individual zombies' genders depends on their original, human self, thus resulting in male and female zombies. This is less clear ingame, where the developers designed the zombie's sprite in a way, so it is of an ambigious gender and could be either male or female. The game takes this a step further by having the zombies lack voices all together. Differences (Battle Raiden/Anime) All zombies wear torn clothes, but their skin color, body size and state of witheredness differ depending whether one refers to the ones from Battle Raiden or the ones from the anime. The zombies from Battle Raiden sport green skin and red eyes. They are the size of a child and smaller than Chibi Zenki. The male ones appear to be wearing a torn up shirt, shorts and sandals, while the female ones appear to be wearing a skirt instead of shorts. The skin around the zombies' elbows and wrists has withered away, revealing the partially rotten, red flesh beneath. In the anime, the zombies sport tan colored skin and lack eyes. They are the size of an adult human around Miki Souma's height. They feature a great deal of costumes, from torn up clothing similar to their ingame counterparts to business and casual clothing. For example, a few male zombies can be seen wearing business attire and some female ones can be seen wearing sweaters and long skirts. The zombies from the anime are also way more withered than their ingame counterparts, with most zombies being already withered to the point of them being simply their skin covering the skeleton with the stomach being completely gone and the spine being the only thing remaining of the midsection of their body. Anime (Episode 22) In the anime, the zombies make their first appearance when Miki Souma, Jukai and Kuribayashi are walking down the streets of Shikigami-chou. At first, everything seems rather desserted, but soon, Miki Souma notices something fishy going on in the distance. As the smoke lightens up, a group of zombies emerges and wanders towards Miki Souma, Jukai and Kuribayashi. Jukai shows off and acts like he is the strongest, but when a zombie decides to charge and run at them, Jukai and Kuribayashi get scared and end up hugging each other while shivering in fear. Miki Souma then uses his magical sword to protect them and fights off some zombies. When they keep coming, Miki Souma decides, that it isn't safe for them to stay here, as the zombies would eventually overbear them and clears a path. Afterwards, the three make a run for it. The scene cuts to Chiaki and Saki in an entirely different location of Shikigami-chou. Ingame In general The zombie is a small, green zombie-like enemy that wears torn clothes and serves as a minor foe. It is introduced in Stage 1-1. The zombie starts out standing in place and breathing quickly while rocking its arms back and forth. If the zombie spots Zenki, it will start rolling in place and try to roll into Zenki. If the zombie hits Zenki, Zenki will receive a medium knockback and take a low anmount of damage. After attacking, the zombie will keep rolling for awhile. After that it will jump in place and turn around, then it will use the same attack again. This enemy is very weak and will even die in a few hits from Chibi Zenki's regular punches or kicks. If Zenki's attack doesn't kill the enemy, it will be stopped in its tracks for about half a second, but then immediately charge again, so it's advised to take a backstep and do a double-jump to avoid its rolling attack. Weakness It is impossible to find out this enemy's weakness as any attack from Demon God Zenki will immediately kill the zombie if it connects and Chibi Zenki can't use any elemental attacks. Gallery Anime (Episode 22) Groups of Zombies Group of zombies anime 2.png|A group of zombies. The zombie in the center of this image bears similarities to their ingame counterpart. Group of zombies anime 3.png|After Miki Souma destroys the attacking zombie and the group with his magic blade, a new group rises from the ground and starts walking towards him and his friends. Group of zombies anime.png|The third group also features a zombie wearing samurai attire and wielding a katana on the right side of the screen. Individual Zombies Zombie anime 2.png|A zombie as it appears while running into Jukai's direction (the blurry edges are a result of the zombie being in mid-movement) Zombie anime.png|Another zombie as it appears after Miki Souma's remark on how it would be better for himself and the others to escape from this unwinnable fight Ingame Zombie sprite Battle Raiden.png|A zombie, as it appears while idling ingame Trivia Design * When the zombies made their first appearance in the anime of the series, they were depicted with a design with skin, that was so thin, that they appeared to be closer to undead skeletons than actual zombies * Interestingly, the design Shikigami-chou's zombified residents from the anime's Karuma ark's bad future after Karuma took over Shikigami-chou was changed when the enemy type was reused in Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. In this game, they became the weakest and second enemy, that appears ingame. The Zombies and the Undead * Ingame, there also exists another undead foe, which is simply called the undead. These are even more withered than the zombies from the anime, but sport a similar behaviour. ** If an undead draws near, it will leap at Zenki. If it succeeds, it will try to eat him alive. *** Just like Miki Souma, Zenki is able to defend himself, but the undead takes way more punishment than both the ingame and the anime zombies, which are rather fragile. Category:KDZ Battle Raiden Minor Foes Category:Evil Category:Current